Through the Rain
by clarawyatt
Summary: A stormy night in Orlais changes Elissa Cousland and Teagan Guerrin's lives for good. F!Cousland/Teagan with some F!Cousland/Alistair
1. Chapter 1

Teagan Guerrin loathed traveling to Orlais.

It wasn't even due to the bloody history between the empire and his home country of Ferelden, or the tensions that lingered to the present day. It was simply due to the fact that every time he found himself in Orlais, he ended up in some sort of uncomfortable situation, often by his own fault. In his youth, there were numerous times where he had fumbled in his attempts to conform to the culture – linguistic mistakes that led to him offending some higher noble's wife, misunderstanding the extravagant and ever-changing fashions so badly that he once showed up at a formal affair dressed partially in attire meant for women, or not realizing when he'd been pulled into the subtle social and political maneuverings that Orlesians liked to call "The Game." It was all unnecessarily complicated for him, and he preferred to avoid it altogether. Unfortunately, he didn't always have that option.

The worst of it, however, always came with his sister-in-law, Isolde. She was of Orlesian birth, and though she loved her husband, Arl Eamon of Redcliffe, being back in Orlais after living in Ferelden for so many years seemed to trigger a sad sort of nostalgia in her. She was frantic about making sure everything about her appearance and mannerisms were just-so, desperately trying to have her identity as an Orlesian verified by the nobility of her people. It was the insecurity of a woman from a culture of beauty and extravagance marrying into a world of harsh winters and "dog lords." Were it not for the fact that her attempts to connect and impress often involved trying to set Teagan up with some random lord's unmarried daughter, he _might _have developed some sympathy for her over the years. But, that was simply not the case. Not on this night, nor on any of the others.

It was on a warm, early-autumn evening that Teagan once again found himself in the royal palace of Val Royeaux, wandering the crowded, glittering ballroom in search of his favorite wine as he kept a watchful eye out for Isolde. He had last seen her about ten minutes before, at Arl Eamon's side, but after he had turned his attention elsewhere for only a moment, she disappeared. _Damn these masks,_ he thought to himself, adjusting his own decorative half-mask that was custom for nobility to wear in Orlais. Not only were they uncomfortable to wear for such long periods of time, but for a foreigner unable to identify the subtleties in their design they made it difficult to spot an individual in a crowd.

_Aha! _He caught a glimpse of Isolde in the far corner of the hall, on a raised platform overlooking the dance floor, speaking amongst a small group of women. They were comparing hair adornments, all coordinated in rich, warm colors for the season. One of the group, a sharp-faced woman with tight auburn ringlets of hair and who appeared to be in her late twenties, was dressed in slightly bolder colors and patterns, a style that suggested she was an eligible noble. Teagan had to assume that she was the woman Isolde wanted him to meet. Everything from her size to her stance and mannerisms bore an eerie resemblance to Isolde. That wasn't a good sign at all. Perhaps if he left now, found some good wine and retreated to the gardens, he'd be able to avoid awkward mingling _and _having to encounter the woman he had no interest in meeting.

Just as he was about to sneak away, however, Isolde's gaze caught his own. He groaned as she waved him down excitedly and her friend's gaze followed. He smiled and bowed politely. _No escape now, _he groaned once again, mentally preparing for yet another uncomfortable evening.

He quickly straightened out his clothing and mask to make sure his appearance was at least acceptable to the judgmental Orlesians, but as he started to make his way to the staircase, however, a hand reached out from behind him and grabbed on to his arm. Teagan jumped in surprise and turned around, his eyes meeting those of a young brunette woman wearing a deep olive gown.

"Hi!" she said spiritedly, quickly finishing the glass of champagne she held in her other hand and handing off the empty glass to a servant who passed by. She craned her neck to take a quick glance at Isolde, and then smiled as her gaze returned to his. Though confused, Teagan found himself smiling back at the vivacious woman. She was very pretty, with long waves of chestnut brown hair, fair skin tinted with the golden glow of a day out in the sun, and a small, dazzling smile. A wild sort of excitement bubbled just beneath the surface of her deep brown eyes, and Teagan wondered what she was up to, having approached him so boldly, not to mention informally, in the royal palace of Val Royeaux, of all places.

"Um, hello there," he said at last. "I'm sorry, my lady, do I know you?"

"No," she replied quickly. "Well, yes you do. But, no. Kind of. I'm from Ferelden. Listen, you're going to have to trust me," she winked playfully as she took his hands in hers, pulling him close. He allowed it, intrigued. She wrapped one of his arms low around her waist, and held his other hand.

"Dance with me," she commanded, once satisfied with their pose. Teagan hesitated for just a moment, briefly wondering if he remembered how to dance, but then he obeyed, having figured out the dance everyone else in the hall was enjoying.

"Oh, you _do _know how to dance," she remarked, her tone a mix of surprise and relief.

"You expected otherwise?" he asked, amused.

The woman laughed, a carefree and clear laugh that Teagan found entirely too endearing. "It's just that I've never seen you at court back home, so I didn't know for sure. I saw that you were trying to escape from Isolde, and I thought that maybe it was time to find out."

"You noticed that, huh?" he chuckled.

"Unfortunately the absolutely _charming _chevalier who accompanied me tonight has wandered off with another woman, so I've had little else to do but sit back and people-watch. Your attempted escapes just happened to be the most entertaining scene that tonight had to offer."

"Well, the chevalier's loss is my good fortune, it would seem," Teagan replied. "I expected to have an awful evening, but here I am, dancing with one of the loveliest ladies in attendance."

"_One of_?" she repeated his words, placing her hand on her chest in mock-offense.

Teagan chuckled. "You see, I'm not so good at The Game. I could be wrong, but I get the impression that suggesting anyone is more beautiful than the empress could land me in a good bit of trouble."

The young woman laughed again, leaning into him a bit closer. He caught the scent of her perfume, a fresh and sweet scent he swore he'd smelled before but couldn't quite remember.

"Pardon me, my lady," he started after a moment, "but I must ask. Have we met before? Curse these masks, I'm sorry I don't recognize you if we have."

"We've met a few times, actually…though not in some time. It's been about four years, if I remember correctly. We – oh no, she's coming," the woman sighed, nodding her head in the direction behind Teagan from which Isolde was approaching.

"Play along," she ordered quietly, stepping even closer to him.

"It's been _so long _since I last saw you, Teagan," the woman jumped into an Orlesian accent as Isolde arrived within earshot. She winked at him.

Teagan grinned, catching on. He lowered the hand on her waist just a bit. "Far too long," he replied, lowering his voice as if trying to speak more intimately. "How have you been?"

"Better now than I have been in some time," she continued. "My father is here tonight, you know. I believe he's speaking to her Imperial Majesty at the moment, but you should stick around. He's been hoping that we'd encounter each other again."

"To what end?" Teagan asked, twirling her away from him. His breath caught involuntarily as the olive fabric wrapped tightly around her slender, yet curvaceous, form for just a moment. He pulled her back in, closely, momentarily forgetting about Isolde and the game they were playing. In the back of his mind he wondered how much he'd had to drink already, to be so easily distracted.

She paused in his arms, placing her hands lightly upon his chest, slowly lifting her gaze to his own. She smiled mischievously, saying just loudly enough for Isolde's ears to catch her words "Teagan, I think you know the answer to that question."

Out of the corner of his eye, Teagan saw Isolde's jaw drop just a little. Surprised and outplayed, she turned slowly on her heel and made her way back to the staircase.

The woman before Teagan stifled a giggle as they resumed dancing.

"Well played," Teagan smiled down at her, thoroughly amused. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble," she said casually, returning to her natural Fereldan accent. "It was fun. Anyway, back to our conversation…you know my family, but you don't know me."

"Might I have a name, then?" he asked.

"Elissa," she replied hesitantly, looking away for a moment.

Though the name was a common one, a faint bit of recognition triggered with Teagan. He was confident that they were somewhat acquainted, though he couldn't quite pinpoint who she was. And she seemed to like it that way. "I take it I'm not getting a family name from you, my lady?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "I haven't decided yet. I think we _really _need to leave Isolde behind, first," she gestured for a nearby attendant to come to them. Using Teagan's larger form for both balance and to conceal herself a bit, she subtly reached under her skirt and pulled out a bag of coin that had been secured with a band just above her right knee. She handed it to the servant.

"A drink for Lady Isolde, please," she instructed the young man. "Tell her it comes from the handsome young man in the blue jacket."

The servant weighed the bag in his hand and smiled, bowing before backing away. Teagan and Elissa watched as moments later the servant reappeared at Isolde's side. The women standing with her exploded in a burst of giggles as Isolde's face went pink and she started scanning the ballroom for a man dressed in blue.

"Now," Elissa said, grabbing Teagan's hand and quickly leading him in the direction of the gardens. She was much smaller and more agile than him, and Teagan struggled to not stumble as she quickly turned corners and dodged groups of Orlesian nobles throughout the hall. He did notice her snatch a bottle of wine from a distracted attendant just before they exited the large, glass doors to the garden.

Once they shut the doors behind them, the young woman called Elissa dropped Teagan's hand and inhaled deeply, face and chest raised to the cloudy night sky, taking in the fresh air. She sighed happily as she exhaled.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, turning around to face him. She tossed the bottle of wine from one hand to the other. "I played The Game…sort of."

He couldn't help but smile at how proud she was of herself. "It was well played," he indulged her. "But, what now?"

She lifted the cork from the bottle of wine and took a generous gulp of it, before handing it off to him.

"Now you're free, and the night is ours, Bann Teagan," she responded as he drank. "If you'd be kind enough to keep me company. What would you like to do?"

Teagan offered his arm and led her to a nearby tree. Once underneath its cover, he sat down on the grass, and she followed. "I think I'd like to get to know the woman who saved me from such an awful fate tonight," he said with a smile, handing the bottle of wine back to her.

"Alright," she agreed, drinking once more. "What would you like to know? And _no names_. No family details, either. Those are the rules," she insisted.

"Is this another part of The Game?" he asked.

"No, this is your punishment for not attending court or Landsmeet, like you should. I _know_ you'd recognize me straight away, in the proper context."

"Do you intend to drive me mad with curiosity until I figure it out?"

She nodded, placing her hand gently on top of his. "I do, however, intend for you to enjoy it as well," she admitted, looking him in the eye.

He felt his cheeks go red, and for once he was thankful for the mask that hid most of his face. "Well then," he started. "What brings you to Orlais?"

"Do you want the real reason, or the so-called official reason?" she asked him.

"They're not the same?"

"Definitely not," she sighed, taking a long drink of wine. "The official reason is that I'm a student at the University of Val Royeaux. I do work in herbalism back home. It's always been a hobby of mine. I came across a promising remedy for the cold that swept through southern Thedas last year, and it caught Empress Celene's attention. I was invited here."

"That's…that's quite amazing, actually," Teagan said, impressed. "But it makes me wonder what the real reason could possibly be."

"The very same reason you find yourself in Orlais tonight. I'm worrying my family with how shamefully unmarried I am," she laughed. "I'm a few years past the ideal heir-producing age, and if I don't act soon the world is going to burn."

Teagan laughed, instantly becoming more comfortable at the familiarity with her problems. "Oh, I can definitely relate," he said, taking the wine back from her for another sip. "Though I'm a bit more than a _few _years past that."

"And why is it that the eldest available Guerrin has remained unmarried for so long?" Elissa asked. "You're a bit of a mystery amongst noble women."

"Oh?" Teagan raised an eyebrow, curious. He knew people thought it a bit odd that he'd not married yet, but he didn't think anyone gave it much thought beyond that. "What makes it so mysterious?"

"You're from a good family and have an excellent reputation," she noted casually. "And there's certainly no shortage of good women who find you attractive," she added. "I and many others find it curious that you remain single when you could have almost anyone you wish to have. So, what is the _real _reason?"

He sighed heavily, leaning backwards until he was lying in the cool grass. He put his hands behind his head and thought for a moment, staring up at the tree branches above him.

"It's not that complicated, actually. I'm not some man trying desperately to hold on to his youth or fearing commitment. I _want _to be married. I think about it a lot, actually. I just…haven't really met anyone I wanted to marry."

"You want to marry for love?" she got down on her side next to him, propping her head up with her hand, elbow digging into the ground.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not," she said, looking down at the ground between them and tracing abstract shapes in the grass with her free hand. "I'm just…jealous that you have that option."

Teagan frowned, pushing his mask away from his face as he sat back up. Gently, he lifted her chin with one hand, until she was looking him in the eyes, and with his other hand he reached behind her head and unlaced her mask. Setting it on the ground between them, he softly rubbed the faint red lines on her bare face where the mask had been digging into her skin the entire evening. A smile escaped from his lips as he watched her blush intensely from the close contact.

"The chevalier you spoke of earlier, he is your betrothed, is he not?" Teagan asked quietly. Elissa sat up next to him and nodded.

"It's not official yet, but it will be once I return to Ferelden," she answered quietly.

The sat there in silence for a moment, Teagan pitying the young woman but not knowing what to say that wouldn't make her feel worse. He moved his hand from her nose to her cheek, and she leaned into it, though Teagan wasn't sure if it was out of comfort or if she was simply becoming tired from drinking so much wine.

"You're an interesting woman, Elissa," he said sadly. "I dare say that were I any younger, you would find me at your family's castle, hoping to win your affections."

She looked up at him, her expression serious but inviting, as she once again placed her hand in his. "Do you not think you could win them anyway?" she asked him.

Her words crashed over him like a wave that, for a moment, made it impossible for him to think. Was she coming on to him? Was she inviting him to try to win her affections? Or was she simply trying to drive him mad for fun? What did she expect of him?

"I'm sorry, my lady, I'm not quite sure how to respond to that," he admitted.

She smiled but said no more. Grabbing both of their masks, she stood up, and then extended her arm to help him up as well. She handed his mask to him as she put hers back on. "Let's get out of here," she suggested.

"And where will we go?" Teagan asked, intrigued once again.

"The grand ball is just one of the many celebrations happening tonight, and by no means is it the most fun," she said. "Festivals in the streets, with merchants from all around Thedas. I've always wanted to experience them, but I've never had the chance," she explained. "Let's explore them, together."

Teagan grinned at the invitation, but looked wearily up at the cloudy sky as he replaced his mask. Way off in the distance, to the west, there were flashes of lightning. "As much as I'd love to, Elissa, it looks like a storm is coming."

She rolled her eyes playfully, taking a few strides ahead of him and gesturing for him to follow. "Teagan," she said in a pleading sort of whine. "Please don't tell me you're afraid of a little rain."

* * *

It took Teagan some time to convince Isolde and Eamon to let him part from their company and retire for the evening, and he was slightly worried that it had taken him so long that Elissa would have changed her mind and gone home. But, much to his relief, she was waiting for him outside of the palace gates. She smiled and took his hand, leading him out into the city.

They first went to the docks, where fishermen from both Orlais and Antiva had set up stands selling small portions fresh and unique foods that Teagan had neither seen nor heard of before. He followed Elissa's lead as she made random purchases, and sampled what she suggested. It was difficult for him to focus on anything of the information being shared between her and the merchants, because all he could think about in that moment was _her_ – how she talked to everyone in such an interested and lively manner, how her eyes closed when she tasted something delightful, how she covered her mouth and laughed when his face distorted as he tried something he didn't like. It was an almost instant infatuation he'd not felt in a long time. And maybe it was just the wine playing tricks on him, but he could almost swear that she felt the same. Even as their minds cleared from the drink, she was getting closer to him. She touched him as they talked, and she looked at him almost wistfully when she thought his attention was elsewhere, blushing intensely every time he caught her. _But maybe she's just enjoying your company because she's lonely, _he thoughtas doubt crept into his mind. She certainly seemed to adore Orlesian life, but from what Teagan could tell, she was a free-spirited, Fereldan woman to her core. Perhaps she was just thankful to be in the company of someone she could relate to after living in Orlais for so long. Perhaps to her he was just a friendly, familiar face in a sea of masks.

"It looks like everyone's getting ready to leave," the disappointed tone in her voice interrupted his thoughts, and his eyes followed hers down the streets leading to the marketplace, where merchants were starting to pack up their wares.

"Not ready for the night to end?" he asked, leading her toward the square.

She smiled. It was not one of the dazzling and bold smiles she'd shared with him earlier, but a small, shy smile as she averted his gaze and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Not ready to part from your company," she admitted quietly.

Pushing any remaining doubt aside, Teagan grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, but then her shy smile widened into a happy grin and she squeezed his hand gently. They stood in the middle of the square, unsure of where to go next.

"Excuse me!" an Antivan man's accent called out to them from one of the remaining stands. A merchant and his partner were beckoning them. "Would the lovely young woman like to finish this lovely evening by trying one of the finest wines of Orlais?" he asked as they approached.

Elissa nodded, thanking the man and his partner as they handed each of them a glass. Teagan and Elissa tapped their glasses together in a quiet toast before drinking. Teagan found it delightful, a typical Orlesian flavor but with a perfect, subtle sweetness. Elissa's eyes widened as she set her glass down, clearly just as impressed as he was.

"We'll take a bottle," Teagan said, reaching into his pocket.

"Yes, yes," the merchant said. "We'll be happy to take care of that, but not before you've tried the best part."

"The best part?" Elissa inquired.

The Antivan man's partner chimed in. "Do you know why this wine is so popular, my lady?" he asked.

"Because it's delicious?" she assumed.

The man chucked. "Yes, yes. It is! Certainly. Our wine is top quality, known all over Orlais for its sweetness. But," he said, leaning in closer to Teagan and Elissa. "It is known far and wide for being even sweeter when tasted on a lover's tongue."

As the man backed away once again, Teagan and Elissa stared at each other, frozen for a moment, understanding the hint but unsure of what to do. Teagan studied her expression for a moment, trying to figure out what _she _wanted, but too embarrassed to ask.

"Well, go on!" the Antivan man said eagerly, encouraging them.

Teagan faced Elissa directly, placing one hand on the side of her cheek.

"May I?" he asked, looking her in the eyes, hoping his expression was gentle and gave no indication of his eagerness.

Elissa swallowed nervously, but nodded her consent. Stepping closer and sliding his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, Teagan closed the distance between them, leaning down to her height and pressing his lips against hers. He felt her body stiffen at first, but she quickly relaxed and gave in to the kiss, holding on to him tight for balance as she rose to the tips of her toes to deepen their contact.

Despite barely knowing her, despite being in public, Teagan swore he could have stayed there and kissed her forever. She smelled so great to him, tasted so sweet, and he found a darker part of his mind longing to spend the night with her. He shouldn't do such a thing, in fact he hadn't in a longer time than he cared to admit, and he wasn't sure if she'd allow it. But he wished…

Though his eyes were closed, Teagan felt the night suddenly grow darker around them. Within seconds, a downpour had started. Teagan and Elissa parted quickly in surprise, and the merchant hurriedly handed a bottle of wine to Elissa while Teagan counted out the coin for it.

"What now?" Teagan shouted over a loud clap of thunder.

She quickly grabbed his hand and started to run. "My home isn't too far. We can stay there until the storm passes," she shouted back, leading him down an alley way and through a maze of stone-paved streets.

* * *

Teagan shivered as he stepped over the hearth and into the quaint little temporary home that belonged to Elissa, thankful that her housekeeper already had a warm fire blazing in the sitting room. The said housekeeper rose from her seat on the couch upon hearing their entrance, and Elissa said good night to her before she bowed politely and slipped out the front door, closing it behind her.

Elissa took her mask off and set it on the small dining table, and Teagan followed suit. She opened the bottle of wine and poured a glass for him, speaking as she handed it off. "Here, you should warm up by the fire. I'll change and see if I can find some of my brother's clothing for you to wear while yours dries."

"Thank you," Teagan nodded politely and Elissa dismissed herself, walking through the sitting room and disappearing through a door at the other side.

Teagan sipped at the wine as he removed his shoes and walked toward the blazing fire. The fire eased his freezing and shivering body, but the comfort did nothing to quell his racing mind and heartbeat. In fact, once the cold wasn't there to distract him, he could only think of one thing: how badly he _wanted _her. He'd blamed it on the wine earlier, but after that kiss…Maker's breath, she was more intoxicating to him than the wine could ever be. But again, doubt crept into his mind and he wondered if she'd really brought him here just to offer him shelter from the storm. The nobler part of him, the part that long ago put an end to spending the night with beautiful young women and not speaking to them again, hoped that was the case. She'd walk out of that room with dry clothes for him, and she'd politely tell him good night and allow him to rest on the sofa as long as he needed.

"Mind giving me your shirt so I can wring it out?" Teagan's head turned as Elissa stepped out of her bedroom.

Maker's breath, Teagan thought as he began fumbling with the top button of his shirt. It was both better and worse than he'd imagined. Her hair, just slightly damp now, was freed from the elegant twist it had been styled in earlier, loose chestnut waves cascading around her shoulders. Her face was washed, clear of the thick Orlesian cosmetics so that Teagan was able to see the light dusting of faint freckles that ran across her nose and cheeks. Teagan had always liked freckles. And she was dressed in a robe, a pale pink robe that, whether she intended it or not, was tied loosely, giving it a daringly low neckline. She carried a set of dry clothes in her arms, which she set aside as she noticed Teagan having difficulty with the buttons of his shirt.

"As much as I love the attention to detail Orlesians put into…well, everything," she mused at the scalloped edges of the buttons on his shirt as she walked toward him, "I do believe buttons are typically round for a reason."

Teagan chuckled lightly as Elissa gently pushed his hands away and took a hold of the top button, carefully freeing it from the fastening and then moving on to the next. After successfully undoing a couple of the buttons, she turned her gaze up at Teagan, smiling. "That kiss," she said quietly, trailing off.

Teagan tried to suppress a smile, and failed. "What of it?"

"It was…nice," she said, unsure of herself.

"Just nice?"

"Well, if I'm being boldly honest, I'd have to say that…it was amazing. I've not had a kiss like that in some time, if ever."

"We could always have another. We've plenty of wine here now," he said with a smirk.

She let out a small laugh as if to dismiss the suggestion, though her fingers began to work more quickly at the buttons.

"They weren't kidding about the wine being sweeter on…what was it? A lover's tongue?" she tried to remember.

"Does this mean we're lovers now?" Teagan joked, though he was curious for her answer.

She turned her gaze toward the lowest of the buttons as she unfastened it. Slowly, she parted the fabric, placing her hands on his bare abdomen, sliding her hands up to his chest as her gaze followed, up to his shoulders and then down his arms, pushing the rain-soaked shirt off of his body. Instead of setting it out to dry, however, she merely tossed it aside as her gaze returned to his. Her eyes were darker as she stepped closer and raised her arms around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes to reach, leaning into him as her fingers ran through his damp auburn hair.

"Would you like that, Teagan?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper, breath a bit ragged.

Teagan reached for one of her hands and brought it around to his mouth, kissing the back of it gently. "I'd like to spend the night with you, Elissa. If you'll have me."

"I'd like that," she replied, and the moment the last word left her, Teagan's lips were on hers, kisses no longer shy and restrained, but now passionate, hungry. Her hands slid down the front of his body and she quickly began unlacing the front of his trousers. She broke away from the kiss only to tug his trousers and underclothes to the floor, smiling wickedly at him as he stepped out of them and lightly kicked the pile of clothes aside. He then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close to him again, lips locking back on to hers as he tugged at the tie of her robe and pushed it off of her shoulders.

Elissa stepped back once again, taking Teagan's hands in hers and guiding him down to the floor. As they were situating themselves, Elissa on her back and Teagan over her, he stopped for a moment, gazing at the figure of the lovely woman he'd been desiring the entire evening. She smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around him and pull him down to her.

For the first time in his life, Teagan thought that perhaps Orlais wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Teagan's eyes slowly opened to unfamiliar surroundings. It startled him, but the dull ache in his head – punishment for his night of drinking – warned him not to stir from the soft bed just yet. The bedroom, styled slightly like his room at Eamon and Isolde's Val Royeaux estate, was dimly lit by a few candles and the last embers of the previous night's fire. Textured walls of a soft beige, polished wooden flooring, embellished furnishings in rich, warm colors - it was all ornate and incredibly cozy. Yet, unlike his tidy room at the family estate, this room was much more _lived _in. Shelves were lined with textbooks, novels, and scrolls, hastily arranged in no particular order and with multiple places marked in the pages. On top of a vanity made of mahogany there was a collection of scented oils, cosmetics, and jewelry that was completely out of order, the product of a woman trying to get ready in a hurry.

_A woman. _This room belonged to a woman.

There was a movement in the mattress beside him, and Teagan slowly turned his head to see a young brunette woman next to him, shifting in her sleep. She rolled onto her back, stifling a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. As she pushed her disheveled waves of brown hair away from her face, Teagan started to remember everything from the night before – meeting her in the ballroom, talking and drinking in the gardens, the rain, the wine, the kiss…Elissa. That was her name.

A twinge of anxiety hit him as Elissa slowly came out of her slumber. Would she remember him? How would she react once she realized that he was in bed with her, and what had transpired between them? Should he have tried to leave last night?

Elissa turned on her side and faced Teagan. "Good morning," she sighed contently, sleepy eyes slowly blinking as she gently placed her hand on his arm.

_That's a good start,_ Teagan thought as he shifted closer to her. He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "That would be an understatement," he smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she returned the smile as she sat up in the bed, pulling the covers up with her to keep her breasts covered. She rubbed her temples. "My head is aching a little, though. Is yours?"

Teagan nodded, and Elissa reached for the robe hanging from the post of the bed. "I have something for that," she assured him as she tied the robe shut around her. She kissed him on the cheek before tiptoeing out of the room, returning just a moment later with a pot of water and a couple of mugs. Teagan sat up in the bed as he watched her work at rekindling the fire and setting the pot in place to make tea. As she opened a nearby chest and began pulling out vials of dried herbs, she quickly glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled warmly. Teagan couldn't help but marvel at how unusually comfortable the situation was between them. They were practically strangers and had just had a one night stand – something that had happened occasionally in his younger years, though either himself or the woman involved would always leave by morning, in order to avoid any awkwardness that followed. The desire to leave hadn't even crossed his mind when he awoke next to Elissa, and as the young woman scrunched her nose in concentration as she made her herbal tea, it occurred to Teagan that it would be harder for him to leave than it would be for him to stay. He wanted to stay in her company. It was a new feeling for him, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

His thoughts were interrupted as Elissa rejoined him on the bed and handed him a steaming mug full of tea. It smelled of mint, which Teagan was thankful for as he'd worried about having morning breath. They drank slowly in companionable silence, exchanging glances and smiles at each other as their headaches gradually faded away. As his mind cleared, Teagan couldn't help but notice how Elissa's small sips at the tea reminded him of how she drank the wine the night before. A smirk played across his lips as she finished her drink and set her mug aside.

"Alright. What are you thinking?" Elissa asked, smiling suspiciously.

Teagan said nothing, his smirk widening into a mischievous grin as he set his own mug down and gently pushed Elissa back down onto the bed and he locked his lips onto hers, kissing her slowly. She returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. When she parted for breath, he took the opportunity to trail kisses down her neck, delighting in the little gasps that escaped from her lips. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes and he rested his forehead against hers. He sighed, torn between the desire to be joined with her again and the urge to simply bask in the pleasant moment.

"You didn't leave," she said quietly, as if it had been troubling her.

He pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Would you like me to?"

She raised her hand to his cheek, caressing it before running her fingers through his auburn hair. "No, of course not. I just thought that you would, to be honest. I've uh, never really been in this situation."

A quiet chuckle escaped from Teagan, and he kissed her once again. "Not really taken to sleeping with strangers?" he joked.

"That's right. I'd always been quite close to someone before even considering...intimacy. But I have brothers who are…shall we say, promiscuous. And they have friends who are young men in our father's militia. After a party there was always someone sneaking out of a woman's room in the early hours of the morning, trying to avoid awkward confrontation."

For a moment Teagan felt insulted at her assumption that he'd do the same thing as any other man, but then he realized once again that he _had _done the same thing, several times before. "This is new to me too, you know," he said, taking one of her hands in his and lightly kissing the back of it. "I've been with…a fair number of women. I've had one night stands, and…last night, I thought that's what this would be. That's all it's ever been. But I woke up this morning and I didn't want to leave. To be completely honest, I still don't want to. And that makes it new to me."

"What makes this different than any of the other times?"

"I'm not quite sure," he admitted. "Perhaps it's you."

Elissa laughed, as if she didn't believe him, but she didn't question him further. Teagan rested his head on her chest, relaxing as she combed her fingers through his hair, lost in thought.

* * *

"Elissa," a knock at the door accompanying a strange woman's voice woke Teagan from his sleep. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd drifted off, but his head still rested on Elissa, who had fallen asleep as well.

"Elissa!" the woman outside the door repeated herself louder.

"What is it?" Elissa called out sleepily, slowly rubbing her eyes.

"You should get ready and excuse your…guest…" the woman suggested. "Eugene should be here within twenty minutes."

"Maker's breath!" Elissa exclaimed, sliding out from underneath Teagan and jumping out of the bed. She left the room for a moment and returned with Teagan's clothing, dried and neatly folded by the housekeeper. She handed them off to him, avoiding eye contact as she closed the door once again and quickly began changing into her own clothing. Teagan dressed as well, at his normal pace, not understanding why she was suddenly so frantic.

Elissa finished dressing and walked to the vanity located behind Teagan, and rummaged through the objects on its surface until she found a large diamond ring and placed it on her left ring finger. He suddenly remembered her story about the chevalier.

This Eugene was her betrothed, and he was on his way there.

Elissa looked up, her face turning red with embarrassment as she saw Teagan's eyes fixated on the ring.

"I-I'm really sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have –" she stopped as Teagan placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small smile.

"Don't apologize to me," he said simply. "You told me last night that you were engaged. It had just slipped my mind until now."

She averted his gaze. "You must think I'm awful."

"I think you're a young woman stuck in a difficult situation that you didn't ask for. I think you're lovely, smart, and fun…but I don't think awful would ever make it onto the list. But we should really set this room straight before the chevalier arrives," he said, arranging the bed covers and pillows into their proper places and smoothing them out.

Elissa nodded and gathered the mugs and pot she'd used to make their morning tea, and took them back to the kitchen. She made eye contact with the housekeeper as she set the dishes in the basin, and had to stifle a laugh at the woman's somewhat vulgar gesture of approval over Teagan. When Elissa returned to the bedroom, Teagan had it mostly in order.

"Thank you," she said, sighing as she approached him. She stretched and wrapped her arms around him at the neck. "I had a lovely time with you, Bann Teagan. If things were different…if I had my way, I'd hope to find you at my family's castle, just as you mentioned last night." She kissed him one last time, briefly, and then took his hand and led him out of the bedroom, and to the front door of the house.

"Nothing in Thedas would be able to stop me," he responded genially, "in fact, it may happen yet…" he trailed off. Without another word, he bowed deeply before Elissa, and then he turned away, placing his mask on his face as he disappeared into the crowded Orlesian streets.

Once he was completely out of sight, Elissa closed the door.

"Maker help me," she said quietly as she slumped into one of the cushioned burgundy chairs in the living area. She'd had more than a full night of sleep, but the mess of thoughts and emotions coursing through her left her feeling overwhelmed. Her throat tightened at the guilt she felt over having betrayed Eugene, who she _had _made a promise to. But, at the same time, there was a wicked sense of achievement burning within her at having done the same thing to him that he had so many times done to her. The familiar fluttery feeling in the stomach that she'd first experience ten years before, the very first time she had met Teagan, had returned, strengthened with the nostalgia of adolescent crushes and newer feelings.

But the most intense feeling of all was the one that made the least sense to her. It was a gut feeling, deep in her body and her mind that this moment was going to change her life for good. Though she intended for their encounter to only be for one night, she knew that this wasn't going to be the last time she saw him. But, it was then that she realized he had left without her really telling him who she was.

"Fergus is never going to believe this," she laughed to herself. Pulling herself away from her thoughts, she returned to her bedroom to brush her hair and prepare for the chevalier's arrival. Whatever awaited her back in Ferelden, she still had six weeks left in Orlais, and she wanted them to be peaceful.

* * *

Teagan groaned nervously as he approached the Redcliffe tavern. It had been over one month since he had returned from Orlais, and he'd yet to find answers. Not that he'd been able to put a full effort into his search, really - there had been so much to catch up on in Rainesfere upon his return - but it still frustrated him that he had found no information on Elissa. Given the somewhat indecent nature of the relationship thus far, and the strong feeling that she was some higher nobleman's daughter, he was afraid of bringing up the topic with almost anyone in the nobility. He'd considered talking to Eamon on a few occasions, but his fear that Isolde might accidentally find out was enough to stop him. Though it felt inappropriate to do so, he'd kept to asking about her at Chantries any time he was travelling through the north.

He had tried to give up on the search a few times, somewhat hoping that in time he'd forget about the encounter and his life would go on as before, but the more he tried to push her away from his mind during the day, the more vividly she returned to him in his dreams. He'd wake up in the middle of the night and have to fight the urge to pack his belongings and take the next ship back to Orlais. Whatever hold the young woman had on him, it seemed that it wouldn't be going away any time soon.

Just days ago, however, a small bit of hope came Teagan's way in the form of a letter from Fergus Cousland, announcing that he had just arrived in Redcliffe and would be staying there for a few weeks. Unlike Teagan, Fergus - the son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland of Highever - was a very social nobleman who never missed a good party or Landsmeet. If anyone had a chance of knowing who Elissa was, or where to find her, it would surely be him. And as one of Teagan's dearest and most trusted friends, Fergus seemed very unlikely to judge the situation harshly. Teagan made arrangements to travel to Redcliffe straight away.

So it was that Teagan found himself walking into the Redcliffe tavern, a place he'd not visited in years. Bella, a young, red-haired waitress with stunning green eyes, smiled cheerfully at him.

"It's good to see you, my Lord! Lord Cousland is waiting for you over there," she gestured towards a round table in the far corner of the room. "Would you like me to bring your usual?"

Teagan nodded. "I'm surprised you remembered after all this time, Bella."

"I would never forget, my lord. I'll be only a moment," she curtsied politely and made her way to the bar.

"Teagan, my friend!" Fergus called out as the Bann approached. He rose from his seat and clasped hands with Teagan in a typical warrior's fashion before sitting back down.

"It's good to see you, Fergus," Tegan said as he took his seat across from the Cousland. "How is life back in Highever?"

"Great, actually," Fergus "Just preparing for the last tournament before winter hits. I do hope you'll make it this year. It seems like hunting will be exceptionally good. Enough about me, though. How did Orlais treat you?"

"Surprisingly well," Teagan answered, as Bella arrived with his ale. Though his own drink was only half-empty, Fergus put in another order for himself.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Fergus laughed. "I'll be damned. Did you manage to not embarrass yourself? Or did one of Isolde's matches finally came through?"

"Not…exactly," Teagan replied, taking a drink. "It was someone else."

"So it _was _a woman, then" Fergus' curiosity was piqued. "Was she Orlesian? Antivan? Oooh, Rivaini?"

"She was from northern Ferelden, actually."

"Hmm," Fergus took another drink before leaning forward, lowering his voice. "Well, on with it, then. Who was she? Do I know her?"

Teagan shrugged. "That's the thing, Fergus. I don't know."

Fergus raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? How could you not know?"

"She wouldn't tell me much about herself," he shrugged. "Said she'd been in Orlais for a year or so. Claimed I knew her family, but wouldn't tell me who they were. We met at the ball in Val Royeaux, and ended up spending the night together, but...she's engaged. She doesn't want to marry the man, but...I think maybe she just wanted a fun night. An escape, perhaps." He frowned. It was the first time he considered that could be the reason for her secrecy. He'd hoped the little game was her way of enticing him, challenging him to pursue her, but...what if she _didn't_ really want him to find her? "I think maybe she was hoping we wouldn't encounter each other again," he finished.

Fergus stroked his chin. "But, you _do _want to see her again, don't you? You seemed different from the moment you stepped in here."

"Since returning to Ferelden, I've been able to think of little else," Teagan admitted. "But, there are few people I can trust, and I don't have a lot of information to start with. I was actually hoping you'd be able to help me."

"Oh, I definitely will, even if just for me," Fergus chuckled. "I've never seen you like this. I _need _to meet the woman who has you this bent out of shape. Did she give you a name?" he asked, reclining back into his seat as he took another drink of ale.

"Elissa."

The front legs of Fergus' chair suddenly hit the ground with a loud slam as he hunched forward, coughing loudly. A few concerned patrons looked their way as Fergus put his head on the table and his body shook. Bella hastily made her way across the room to check on them, but Fergus sat straight up again and, as he caught air once again, began to laugh. He tried to stifle it at first, but as he looked at Teagan's confused expression he lost control, and booming, hysterical laughter filled the room.

Teagan's face went red as more heads turned in their direction and a few of the patrons glared. Fergus finally started to get a hold of himself, breathing in and out slowly as he clutched his stomach with one hand and wiped tears away from his face with the other.

"I'm sorry, Teagan," he said at last. "I couldn't help it. I'm not trying to make fun of you, but...that was...that was just really unexpected. You weren't joking, right? Her name is Elissa. She's in Orlais for study, right? Herbalism, I'm guessing?"

"I take it you know her?"

He sat straight in his seat and looked at Teagan with a serious face, though he was clearly struggling to keep the edges of his mouth from turning up into a smile.

"I happen to know Elissa very well," he said. "I've known her ever since she was a baby, really. In fact...you could say she's…_like family_ to me."

Teagan stared at his friend blankly, but as his friend happened to run his hand through his hair – wavy, chestnut-colored hair – the confusion was over. The resemblance was there. It was so clear to him now that he had no idea how he hadn't figured it out straight away.

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Teagan's Elissa…was Elissa Cousland. Fergus' younger sister.

"Maker's breath," he said quietly, his gaze quickly fell to the table. "I-I'm so, so sorry Fergus," he stammered. "I swear to the Maker, I had no idea. If she had told me…" he looked at Fergus again. "I promise, it ends here. I won't try to contact her, I w-"

"Whoa, whoa, Teagan. Relax," Fergus interrupted. "It's quite alright. I'm not bothered."

"...really?" Teagan asked, skeptical. "She's, um…she's rather young, isn't she?"

Fergus casually leaned back into his seat again, taking another drink of ale. "Twenty-three next month. She's an adult," he shrugged. "It's her life to live. She's fancied you since she was thirteen, and you're a good man. Honestly, age difference aside I think you'd be an excellent match for her. And besides, the more she's in bed with you, that means that dreadful Orlesian bastard can't touch her." He shuddered.

"She mentioned him. Is he really that bad?"

Fergus nodded. "Awful kid, he is. I'd sooner pair her with Thomas Howe than that…thing. Father has been wanting to get her out of it, but you know…Orlesian family _this_, politics _that_, et cetera," he waved his hand dismissively.

"I see," Teagan said quietly. "Well, now I know why she didn't want me to find her."

"Oh, I'm sure she _does_ want you to pursue her." Fergus grinned. "And I want you to, too."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious. I love my sister dearly, and I respect her enough to let her live her own life and not interfere with her decisions. But I also want to look out for her when I can. You're a good man, and clearly there's something strong between the two of you if you've been this desperate to find her. I want you both to be happy."

"So, I should try to see her again?"

"You _will_ see her again, soon." Fergus said with a mischievous grin. "And, I'm going to help you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **Sorry for the delay between my first chapter and the second. I was a bit nervous about uploading my first chapter, and after I finally hit "Save" I kind of freaked out and ran from the idea for a while, haha. But I recently decided to pick it up again. In this chapter you'll meet a character who is pretty special to me - Atticus Cousland, who was the Warden of one of my good friends, and we decided that he NEEDED to be the twin brother of my Elissa. That same friend came up with the scene around the 'drawing' that you'll read below, as it was something we were joking about in a conversation one day. I wanted to include it, because it always makes me laugh._

* * *

The last weeks in Orlais had passed by at a tortuously slow pace for Elissa Cousland. Between finishing her studies and social obligations with Eugene Aumont's family, her schedule had been packed full, and yet, she still found herself constantly distracted by thoughts of the Bann, who had returned to Ferelden. It made her eager to return home as well. She'd considered talking to Fergus about what had happened, as he'd always been open-minded enough to speak with her honestly about such things, but she feared that the information might sour the relationship between her eldest brother and his dearest friend. Talking to her twin brother, Atticus, was of course completely out of the question - the two siblings were fiercely protective of each other, sometimes too much so. There was no telling what kind of trouble Atticus would stir.

It was the morning of the autumn Highever tournaments, and in the study of Castle Cousland, Elissa was sitting at a table with Atticus and their friends Dairren and Rory, flipping through a book about the history of medicinal herbs in Nevarra as she cleaned a set of leather armor. Even though she'd only returned to Ferelden two weeks before, she cursed herself for waiting so long to attend to the armor - it was a custom set that Nathaniel had sent from the Free Marches not long before she left for Orlais, lightweight and dyed her favorite deep blue color. She'd asked Atticus to take care of it in her absence, but it was clear to her that he'd often forgotten. _Probably too busy chasing skirts, _she mused.

Her attention then turned to Atticus and Ser Gilmore, who were huddled together at the corner of the table, stifling laughter as they scribbled on a piece of parchment.

"No, they're definitely bigger," Atticus laughed. Gilmore made a few adjustments to whatever he was drawing, and Atticus nodded his approval.

"What are you two doing?" Elissa stood and leaned across the table, narrowing her eyes at them. The boys' heads snapped up and they tried to cover their drawing, but Elissa quickly swiped it away from them before they had the chance.

It was a crude sketch of a woman with short, auburn hair. Gilmore was talented enough as an artist for Elissa to recognize the subject, despite the exaggerated proportions. Next to the figure, Atticus' handwriting read, "Bann Alfstanna is a BILF."

Elissa shook her head in disgust. "Bann Alfstanna's breasts are not _that _big," she critiqued simply, handing the drawing back to Gilmore. "And what the hell is a...bilf?"

Atticus snorted and burst into laughter, while Gilmore's ears turned bright red as he stared at the drawing, though he was stifling laughter as well.

Elissa scowled. "I suppose if you're not going to tell me, I'll have to go and ask Alfstanna myself."

"No no no," Atticus cried out quickly as Elissa was about to turn away. "Fine, we'll tell you. It's an acronym, you see, for Bann I'd Like to -"

The door to the study opened loudly, interrupting the conversation. Elissa noted the footsteps of two men entering the room as Atticus, Dairren, and Gilmore's heads looked up, though she didn't turn to greet the new guests. Arms crossed stubbornly and jaw set, she was determined to keep her attention on Atticus and Gilmore.

Fergus' voice addressed her by name. "Elissa, I was hoping I'd find you here," he said loudly, his tone smug. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Elissa rolled her eyes, dropping her shoulders as she turned to face him. "I swear Fergus, if this is another one of your stupid - _**YOU**_?!" her last word came out in a high-pitched yelp as her wide eyes met those of the man standing at Fergus' side. Bann Teagan bowed his head politely. Elissa fixed her posture, regarding him formally.

"Apologies, my Lord," she gave a small curtsy, her cheeks turning pink. "You took me by surprise."

"So it would seem," Teagan replied, offering a bemused smile. "It is good to see you again, my lady. You're looking as lovely as ever."

"Sister," Fergus said with a smirk, "I met with Teagan a few weeks ago, and he told me the most hilarious story about running into you in Val Royeaux. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It must have slipped my mind," she muttered. "I was…busy."

"So I've heard," Fergus chuckled. Teagan made eye contact with Elissa, his expression apologetic. "Would you mind showing Teagan around the study? It's been some time since he's visited the castle."

"If you'd like to show him yourself, brother, I wouldn't mind taking my work elsewhere," Elissa offered, almost too quickly.

Fergus shook his head. "I'm supposed to take Atticus and Ser Gilmore here to the practice grounds, to warm up for the tournament," he explained. "Let's go, men."

Gilmore hastily ripped up his drawing as he and Atticus stood from their chairs and left the room ahead of Fergus. Dairren, the most observant of the group, glanced between Elissa and Teagan before dismissing himself on his own.

Elissa dashed away from Teagan and into the doorway just as Fergus was about to close it. "What are you doing?" she whispered harshly to her brother, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Whatever do you mean, sister?" Fergus asked, feigning innocence, though his mischievous grin gave him away. "Look, we can talk about it later. He really wanted to see you again. You two need to catch up, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Elissa glared at Fergus, but nodded, stepping away from the doorway.

"Good girl. Don't forget to lock the door," Fergus winked as he shut the door to the study.

Elissa closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, before turning to Teagan. He was standing at the other end of the room, gazing up at the Cousland crest that hung above the fireplace, politely waiting until she was ready to speak to him.

"So...um, you found me," she started, swinging her arms at her sides nervously as she approached him. She stood next to Teagan, and stared at the crest as well.

"And I've arrived at your family's castle, hoping to win your affections...as promised," he joked. "You can relax, Elisa. I'm not upset."

Elissa's let out a long breath, her shoulders lowering. "How did you figure it out?" she asked him.

"Fergus was the one to put it together, actually. Though as soon as he told me, I felt rather stupid for not realizing sooner."

"I'm sorry, Teagan," she apologized, gaze turning down to the floor. "That must have been awkward. I should have told you."

"Yes, you probably should have," Teagan sighed. He took her hand in his, and gently kissed the back of it. "But, I'm glad you didn't. I would have walked away before anything could happen, had I known."

"I figured as much," Elissa admitted. She turned to him, so they were standing face-to-face. "I felt awful, like I was deceiving you, but...I just wanted a fair chance, without my family's name involved."

"That is understandable," Teagan assured her, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "Despite the awkwardness, however, I'm happy to be here. Though it does leave us in quite the predicament. I know our time together was brief, but I found myself unable to stop thinking about it, and you. I've wanted that feeling for too long to ignore it now. I want to get to know you better, Elissa Cousland. But, I know your situation with the chevalier is complicated, and Fergus doubts that your parents would approve of us. We would have to be discreet."

Elissa nodded. "That's probably best, for now," she agreed.

"But is this what you want?" Teagan asked, his hands fidgeting.

Elissa rose to her tiptoes and kissed him - softly, as Teagan wrapped his arms around her and slowly pulled her closer, savoring the moment.

"I think that answers your question, Bann Teagan," she said quietly as their lips parted. Teagan rubbed his nose against hers before stepping back and clearing his throat.

"Then we should meet tonight to talk about it further," he suggested, returning to a more formal voice. "I do have other concerns, but I think we should be making our way to the tournaments before anyone comes looking for us," he smiled.

She let out a quiet giggle, imagining what Atticus' reaction would be if he suddenly burst into the study and found them standing hand-in-hand. "Go on ahead, then. I need to finish my armor."

"To tonight, then," Teagan bowed politely before making his way toward the hall.

"Teagan," Elissa called out as his hand reached for the doorknob. He turned to give her his attention.

"Thank you for coming back to me," she smiled appreciatively. "I was really hoping you would."

He chuckled. "Nothing in Thedas would have been able to stop me. By the way" he continued, pointing toward the torn pieces of parchment on the table. "...what _is_ a BILF?"

* * *

An hour later, Elissa was making her way down to the Highever tournament grounds, feeling confident in her refinished armor. While she had a soft spot for lovely gowns, and had quite enjoyed her year of dressing in extravagant Orlesian fashions, she'd always felt most comfortable in a good set of armor. Pants were much more practical for a person who spent much of their time outdoors studying plants, and combat had always been a secret love of hers, ever since her father had made her start training with his militia at a young age.

"You should pay attention to your studies," Bryce would say about her lessons on etiquette and the arts, subjects all women of nobility were instructed in. "But you are the future of the Cousland name, and as such your education and skills should be well-rounded, regardless of your gender." So it was that Elissa learned to fight, and her brothers learned to dance.

Elissa was normally confident in her training as a duelist, though today she was nervous that her skills were a bit rusty. She'd only sparred with Eugene periodically during her time in Orlais, and in the short time since she came home to Ferelden, she had only had a few spare moments to prepare for the tournament. She hoped it would be enough.

She approached the ring just in time to hear her name called for her match against Ser Gilmore. She stepped into the ring across from him, swinging her tournament daggers around artfully as she sneered playfully at her friend. He rolled his eyes, smirking, and readied his sword and shield. They circled each other for a moment, calculating, trying to decide when and how to make the first move. Elissa quickly scanned the crowd to see if Teagan happened to be watching, and Gilmore took advantage of the opportunity, assuming that she had momentarily dropped her guard. He lunged toward her, trying to push into her with his shield, but she spun away from him just in time. She grinned mischievously, and there were murmurs of approval and light applause from the spectators. Elissa then made a spring toward Gilmore, posed to go at him with the daggers, but as he set himself up to counter her, she quickly dropped to the ground, sliding under him and coming up from behind to strike. The crowd cheered prematurely, but Gilmore quickly spun around and blocked her with his shield.

"You've tried that one on me a few times too many," he chuckled, pushing her away.

Elissa smirked, and lunged at him once again, effectively getting under his shield arm and kicking up, causing him to drop the heavy piece of armor. It fell to the ground with a loud clang. She rose to her feet, brushing herself off and standing tall as the crowd cheered for her, her confidence restored. She finally made eye contact with Teagan in the crowd, who smiled at her as he joined the crowd in applause.

"Now the fun part begins," she said to Gilmore. He nodded and ran toward her, ready to bring his sword down. She crossed her daggers in front of her and stopped the attack just in time. With all of the strength she could muster, she pushed him back and quickly stepped out of the way before he could strike again. He was stronger than her, but she was much faster, and without his shield there was little he could do to block her. After many failed attempts at one gaining the advantage over the other, Elissa saw her moment and crouched low, launching herself at him, effectively knocking him onto his back, her daggers pointed at his neck. He lost hold of his sword as his arm hit the ground, and it slid away from him. It was over.

The crowd cheered once again for Elissa, and she bowed deeply before helping her friend back to his feet. They dusted themselves off, and Elissa sheathed her daggers at her side before retreating to the crowd, winding her way through to find Teagan.

"Elissa, that was impressive," he congratulated her. "Fergus told me you participated in the tournaments, but I'll admit I'm surprised at just how well you fight."

Elissa shook her head. "I'm a lot faster than Gilmore," she said simply, "But I'm out of practice. I won't be as lucky against the others."

"I think you're selling yourself short. Do you see that man in the red cloak?" Teagan asked, pulling Elissa closer to his point of view, and pointing in the direction of a man on the other side of the crowd. He had tanned skin, dark eyes, and long, dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a heavy travel cloak in a deep crimson color. His eyes remained on the tournament ring as the next combatants entered.

"I see him," she replied.

"He was watching you the entire time, with great interest I might add," Teagan explained.

"And what of it?" she asked him, grinning. "Are you jealous?"

Teagan nudged her playfully with his arm. "No, not like _that_," he chuckled. "That man is Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. I wonder if he's looking for recruits."

"Atticus will be beside himself once he finds out," she mused. "He's always been interested in joining the order."

"And as for you?" Teagan asked.

Elissa shook her head. "Highever is my priority, always."

"Spoken like a true Cousland," Teagan remarked, shaking his head. "I still can't believe I hadn't seen it sooner."

The tournament continued, and though she managed to beat the squire Dairren and even Fergus, Elissa lost to her twin brother and did not make it to the final rounds. After quickly returning to the castle to change out of her armor, she stopped by the tournament grounds to watch the archery games as she waited for Atticus, for their afternoon plans. Teagan was facing off against Fergus, who bested her brother easily, though it was no surprise. The only skilled bowman in the Cousland family was her mother, Eleanor.

Atticus caught up with Elissa at last, and together they headed into town, towards the Broken Arrow Tavern. There they were greeted by a number of people from the tournaments, and decided to buy a round of drinks for all. Atticus was congratulated on how well he'd performed, and he started a rather exaggerated recount of the morning's events to the pretty waitress who brought him his drink. Elissa rolled her eyes as she took a sip of wine, but she let him continue his story. Before long, she had placed a few bets on how long it would be before her brother and the giggling waitress disappeared together. Atticus had quite a reputation.

Elissa joined in on the drinking and merriment with the others until Fergus and Teagan entered the tavern, along with Bryce and Eleanor Cousland. All but Teagan were dressed and equipped for hunting.

"Shit, I forgot about the hunt!" Atticus exclaimed in a panic, setting down his ale and immediately forgetting about the waitress.

"Language, Atticus!" Eleanor scolded after her son, shaking her head as he ran back toward the castle.

"Are you not hunting, Lord Teagan?" Elissa asked, tilting her head to the side.

It was Bryce who replied. "Bann Teagan came here straight from Rainesfere, and will be retiring early. He'll be staying in the castle. Would you mind showing him to his room?"

Elissa noticed Fergus turning away from the group, attempting to hide the big grin on his face as he pretended to be interested in Atticus' unfinished ale.

"Is there a problem with that, Pup?" Bryce asked Elissa after she didn't respond.

"Not at all, father," Elissa tore her attention away from Fergus, standing from her seat. "Right this way, Bann Teagan."

Teagan offered her his arm, which she took after a hesitant glance toward her parents, and the two began the stroll back to the castle. Though there were still a couple hours of sunlight left, the air had already cooled considerably. They took the stroll in companionable silence for a time, but once they were outside of the town limits and had fewer people were around them, Teagan halted.

"Here," he offered, removing his green cloak and draping it over her shoulders. "You're shivering. I think you need it more than I do."

She smiled at him appreciatively, pulling the cloak closed in front of her to further shield against the autumnal chill. "You're not really turning in early, are you?" she asked him.

Teagan grinned as he shook his head. "I was hoping to spend some time with you, actually," he admitted.

"I would like that," she replied, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Teagan inwardly recalled how she'd done the same thing in Orlais, when she'd said she wasn't ready to part from his company. He reached out to touch her, but thought better of it as he remembered they were still out in public.

Once they were within the castle walls, Elissa directed Teagan to the largest guest bedroom, just down the hall from the family bed chambers.

"This is your room, as you can see," she explained, gesturing toward Teagan's belongings, which had been placed on the bed by the castle servants. "When you are ready to bathe, just let me know and I'll have someone set it up for you."

Teagan nodded as Elissa took off his cloak and folded it on the bed. "And where should I find you?" he asked.

She smiled and took his hand, leading him further down the hall. There were four large bedrooms in the family quarters, and she led him into the first one on the left.

Elissa's bedroom was somewhat how Teagan had expected – bookshelves full of texts on history and herbalism, a small work desk upon which sat vials of assorted dried herbs and flowers, much like her room in Orlais. He noted the Orlesian bedding, deep blue in color with delicate, golden embroidery.

Elissa closed the door behind them. Teagan noted the small "click" of the lock, and couldn't help but grin. In a quick, fluid movement, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She let out an excited giggle as he placed her upon it and locked his lips with hers eagerly. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor, pulling at the front of his shirt to bring him closer to her. The dizzying, elated feeling he'd experienced with her in Orlais returned to him, intensified by how long he'd spent missing her, dreaming about her.

"I...missed you...Teagan," she breathed between kisses. He pulled away from her slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you, too, Elissa," he said, "more than I can comprehend." It bewildered him that she'd somehow managed to wrap him around her finger completely, from the moment she said hello to him in the Orlesian ballroom. And Fergus' claim that her feelings for him preceded the encounter...well, that surprised him even more. As someone who had come to doubt that he was capable of feeling such things, it was both amazing and terrifying to him that he was feeling them now, and that his affections were returned. He wanted more of her – to know her as both a friend and a lover – but the more he thought of such things, the more clearly he was reminded of how quickly she could be taken away from him. His chest tightened from just thinking about it.

"I think," she started, kissing him once again, "we have enough time before my family returns from their hunt, if...if you want to..." her words trailed off, but she looked Teagan directly in the eyes.

Teagan frowned, slowly sitting up on the bed. He looked around the room as he rubbed his hand through his hair, consumed by thought.

"I-I'm sorry," Elissa stammered sitting up next to him, "I didn't mean to be too forward, I'd just assumed that...it would be fine...since, well, we've done it before and - "

Teagan slowly smiled as he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. His eyes focused on them as he spoke. "You're alright, Elissa. It's not that I don't want to. I just think we need to have that talk now. The sooner, the better."

Elissa nodded her agreement, and Teagan continued. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm not sure I'm too good at expressing such things, but...Elissa, our time together in Orlais, as unexpected and brief as it was, is a special memory to me. I've thought about it every day since."

Her lips curled into a smile at his words. "Me too," she said quietly.

"However, it likely wouldn't have happened, had I known who you were."

"Because I'm Fergus' sister? Bryce's daughter?" she asked. There was an edge to her tone.

"Not just that," he explained. "You're…young, Elissa. Younger than I'd assumed when you approached me in Val Royeaux."

Elissa fought the urge to roll her eyes. She'd been afraid this would come up. "I'm still an adult, Teagan. I'll be twenty-three in a few weeks. I'm older than the Queen of all of Ferelden, and by the standards of most people, I'd have had my first child years ago."

"And you're aware that I'm thirty-eight?" Teagan asked her.

She nodded. "It might bother me if it were someone else," she admitted, "but you're close to Fergus, and I've always known you to be a good man. So, I hadn't considered it an issue. I was aware of your age before I approached you."

"Fifteen years, though...it doesn't sit well with me," he admitted, wringing his hands.

"Why?" she asked him pointedly.

Teagan was surprised by the question, and couldn't think of a solid reason. Elissa continued. "Considering more than just the number between us - my status, your status, our personalities, our accomplishments - would it really be that ridiculous for us to be together?"

She had a good point, Teagan thought. Were the chevalier not in the picture, and Teagan had had the chance to be introduced to Elissa formally, a betrothal between the two of them would have probably been deemed acceptable...considering her parents' blessing, of course.

"Even if we pursued this…relationship, and even if you weren't engaged to the chevalier, I don't think your parents would approve," he explained. "Fergus told me that when Bann Loren's son was being considered, Bryce expressed concern over him being nine years your senior."

"They might not approve, Teagan, but it would still be my choice to make," Elissa argued.

"Even so, I have nothing but love and respect for your family, Elissa. I don't know if I could be with you if Bryce openly disapproved."

"So...what does that mean for us?" she asked, looking down at the floor. Her shoulders dropped, expecting rejection.

"Despite my concerns...I want to give us a chance, Elissa. Discreetly, like we said earlier, so we can get to know each other without outside influences. I'll need us to be open and honest with each other. I need to know if I ever make you uncomfortable. I need you to understand that...however we may feel for each other, now or in days to come, there is a lot working against us. The age difference, your engagement to the chevalier, your parents' disapproval, personal duties...it's possible that we would have to end this, even if we don't want to. I worry we'll just end up hurt, in the end."

"That's certainly possible," she agreed, "and it does worry me, too. But the risk of missing out on something that seems like it could be so good...somehow that scares me more than the threat of heartbreak."

"And that's why, most of all, I need to know that you want this as well, Elissa. You risk more than I do, if we were to be caught. I will understand if you say no. Whatever your answer, I just want to know that you considered it carefully."

"I've had weeks to think about it, Teagan. More than anything else in my life right now, I know I want to try this. If I hesitate or start to have doubts, I will tell you. I promise."

Teagan couldn't help but smile. He placed his hand under her chin, lifting it gently. His eyes drew up, from her small lips, to the light dusting of freckles across her nose, until they met her large, brown eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, slowly.

"Never would I have expected such feelings to bloom from one single night," he said as he drew away.

Elissa laughed quietly. "I'll have to find those merchants. That was some wine."


End file.
